Doux amer
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Après la défaite de Voldemort, la guerre a laissé ses cicatrices. Severus se rendra compte qu'il n'est pas si facile de quitter quelqu'un. TRADUCTION de la fic de Your Worshipfulness. One Shot.


Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Your Worshipfulness.

Titre original : bittersweet. Lien vers la fic originale dans mes favoris.

Traduction benebu, janvier 2006.

** Doux-amer **

La chambre était maintenant vide de toute indication qu'Hermione y ait jamais vécu. Ses affaires étaient emballées depuis longtemps ; il ne lui restait qu'à décider vers où Transplaner. Hermione était dans la chambre à coucher qu'elle avait partagé avec lui pendant deux longues années, le regard fixé sur la note qu'elle avait dans la main. Bientôt il ne resterait que des souvenirs, pour elle comme pour lui. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à la remplacer. Tout le monde voulait approcher le héros qui avait vaincu Voldemort.

Elle se força à lâcher le morceau de papier immaculé, et le regarda glisser sur le lit. Il disait simplement :

_Adieu,_

_Tendrement, Hermione._

Il le trouverait en revenant. Après leurs disputes, il attendait toujours qu'il soit très tard avant de revenir pendant qu'elle dormait. Il se glissait dans le lit si discrètement qu'elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait jamais à le prendre sur le fait. Elle se réveillait dans ses bras. Une douleur fugitive la traversa quand elle songea combien ça lui manquerait, combien _il_ lui manquerait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester, pas dans ces conditions, pas quand il ne voulait pas d'elle. Ce serait pathétique de s'accrocher à lui comme une adolescente délaissée qui ne lâche pas les basques du champion de football du lycée. Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit.

--------------

« L'amour est une chimère, Hermione. Ce que nous partageons, nous avons partagé, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Ce n'était qu'un arrangement. J'imagine que maintenant tu vas vouloir reprendre le cours de ta vie, rejoindre le monde des vivants en quelque sorte. » Puis il l'avait regardé avec hauteur, comme il ne l'avait plus regardée depuis qu'elle avait fini l'école. « Permets-moi d'en faire autant. »

Le visage figé, la vue brouillée, elle avait acquiescé. Il avait tourné les talons et elle n'avait attendu qu'un instant avant de s'écrouler. Il lui avait fallu au moins une heure avant d'arrêter de trembler. Voldemort n'était plus là pour les rapprocher dans la lutte, leur… relation avait cessé de lui convenir. Elle partirait, et peut-être qu'un jour elle s'autoriserait à espérer que son départ l'ait touché.

--------------

Hermione se retourna dans un frou-frou de robe verte. Il adorait qu'elle porte du vert. Elle murmura un Sortilège, et la robe devint bleu pâle. Elle tendit la main pour saisir la poignée de porte, et s'arrêta pour jeter un dernier regard derrière elle. La fenêtre était ouverte et il commençait à pleuvoir. Elle relâcha la poignée, heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour retarder un peu plus son départ, et se détestant d'être si pathétique. Elle avait cru que les années l'avaient rendue dure. Froide, et suffisamment forte pour endurer tout ce que Voldemort pouvait imaginer. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être frappée de l'intérieur. Elle se répétait que c'était la trahison qui lui faisait le plus mal, pas le fait d'être rejetée. Un mensonge pour se réconforter.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter, elle le savait bien. Elle ferma la porte de l'appartement et sortit sa baguette. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur, ignorant la pluie glaciale qui la frappait de plein fouet. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, à sa façon d'agir. Durant tout le temps de leur liaison, après les heures, parfois les journées passées dans des chambres d'hôtel, les voitures, les trains, les couloirs, et même une fois dans une serre abandonnée, il ne l'avait jamais embrassée. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, sauf peut être pendant leurs étreintes. Il n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Elle comprenait maintenant que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble.

Bientôt, il embrasserait une femme qu'il pourrait aimer. Hermione se demanda si cette femme saurait apprécier combien ces baisers étaient rares et précieux.

Son appartement était à trois pâtés de maisons de là, de cet endroit qui était devenu un sanctuaire pour eux pendant les heures sombres. Elle savait ce qu'elle trouverait en arrivant chez elle. Les cartons venant de l'appartement qu'ils avaient partagé, de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, et un lit froid et vide. Quelque part, Transplaner directement là-bas lui sembla trop direct. Elle préféra marcher sous la pluie, sans se retourner. Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais elle n'en versa pas plus pour lui. La pluie l'effaça, discrètement. Elle continua à marcher, espérant que ça irait mieux. Elle arriva dans le bon bloc, la bonne rue, et finalement elle vit son immeuble. Les escaliers lui semblèrent interminables, faillirent la faire renoncer, mais elle persévéra. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés, et se glissa sous les draps, nue et tremblante. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir, son sommeil perturbé par de mauvais rêves. Elle resta couchée trois jours.

------------------

Il faisait noir quand elle se réveilla. Elle regarda le réveil, minuit vingt-trois. Elle se sentait bizarre, mal à l'aise. Ça la fit rire amèrement. Bien sûr qu'elle se sentait mal ! L'homme qu'elle aimait venait de la rejeter. Elle tressaillit, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu admettre ça. Mais le sentiment persista, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'habille pour sortir dans le couloir de l'immeuble. D'un coup de baguette, elle fut en bas des escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sous la pluie une fois de plus. C'était ce moment de l'année à Londres.

Il était devant elle, une silhouette sombre qui se détachait à peine dans la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, mais encadraient toujours son visage. Ses robes noires ne pouvaient pas virevolter, mouillées comme elles étaient. Il ne dit rien. Il la dévisagea avec un regard bizarre, perdu. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » Sa voix était rauque, tendue. Elle avait perdu tout son velouté.

« Va-t'en, » supplia t'elle.

Il sembla véritablement déconcerté. « Je ne peux pas, » murmura t'il.

Il y eut un long silence, et à son tour elle demanda dans un murmure, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? »

« C'est dans ma nature de blesser ceux que j'aime. »

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais compris. Seulement désiré. »

Un autre long silence. « Comment est-ce que je peux changer ça ? »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avançait vers lui, comme un papillon vers une flamme. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette analogie particulièrement appropriée à sa relation avec Severus. « Je ne sais pas si ça peut changer. »

Il avançait lui aussi. Leurs mots disaient une chose, mais elle pouvait sentir qu'il l'appelait. C'était tellement plus fort qu'aucun mot ne serait jamais. Elle était tout contre lui, l'esprit à la fois absolument en paix, et en chaos total. Elle fut saisie par son regard. Il n'était plus confus et perdu, mais brillant et acéré. Il dut se pencher pour atteindre ses lèvres. Elle refusa de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, qu'il se débrouille pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, contrastant avec la pluie glaciale qui tombait. Ils ressentirent intensément une impression de partage, de deux êtres ne formant plus qu'un.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu ? » demanda t'il.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, » répondit Hermione. Il l'enlaçait, la pluie tombait sur son visage, et son baiser avait laissé sur ses lèvres un goût doux-amer.


End file.
